coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3321 (23rd December 1991)
Plot Des borrows a van to help the Platts move house. The door of Jim's Bike Shop is sprayed with "Steve McDonald is a grass". Jim urges Steve to stop protecting his so-called friends. Steve tells his parents that he's frightened of the lads. Audrey invites Alma to spend Christmas with the Robertses so she isn't on her own. Bet worries about being there for Vicky on her first Christmas as an orphan. Phyllis complains to Emily that she'll be spending Christmas on her own as her sister-in-law has bladder trouble. Emily feels sorry for her and invites her to No.3. Reg reprimands Percy after Mrs Denelly, a parent he lectured about spoiling her son, complains about him. Percy resigns when Reg criticises the way he portrays Santa. Angie is pleased when Des invites her to spend Christmas with him. Reg is forced to take over as Santa. Phyllis helps out at the cafe whilst Gail is moving house. Steve keeps out of sight after seeing Carl Redfern and his mates in the Street. Mr Denelly turns up and threatens Reg, not realising that Bettabuy has changed its Santa. He pours the contents of the lucky dip over him. The Platts move into No.8. Emily is told to wind up the charity shop as the lease is not going to be renewed. Andy changes the graffiti to read "Andy McDonald is a grass". Bet is touched when Des Foster gives her a present. She doesn't stop him when he kisses her. She's horrified to find that Vicky has seen them. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie (Credited as "Alma Sedgwick") *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn Guest cast *Des Foster - Neil Phillips *Mr Denelly - Chris Brailsford Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Bettabuy - Shop floor and Santa's grotto Notes *This episode contained a next episode caption on its original transmission due to the mid-afternoon slot of Episode 3322 on Christmas Day. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A Christmas crisis is in store at Bettabuy. The Platts move into Coronation Street. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,050,000 viewers (10th place). *Due to an error, this episode was not repeated in the sequential run of Classic Coronation Street on ITV3 that had commenced in October 2017. It should have been shown at 2.50pm on 20th March 2019 and at 6.00am on 21st March. In a further error, Episode 3323 (25th December 1991) was shown in the 2.50pm slot with Episode 3322 (25th December 1991) shown immediately afterwards, instead of the other way round. The morning repeats the next day did correct the ordering of the latter two episodes. Category:1991 episodes